Vox's Story Conan's Life
by meggyneedzalife
Summary: Conan begins to lose hope of ever returning to normal,but what if that all changed what if he met another sydicate member who's looking for her brother? has his luck finally changed? has he found the one lead that can turn him back to normal?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic EVA! So please bear with me as I try to write this. I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN! ALL RIGHTS GO TO GOSHO AOYAMA AND TV. TOKYO. I do however own the OCs in this story HELLZ YA so please enjoy!**

_**PROLOGUE:**_

_The Moore Detective Agency, the place where it all began, the same place where I found out the truth behind the mysterious poison APTX 4869 and what it's really capable of, and it's also the place where I met "Him" a young intellectual with a knack for solving the most impossible crimes that stump even the most gifted detectives .His name is Conan Edogawa AKA Shinichi Kudou teen detective of the east. Survivor of the drug created by the Black Organization. The drug that should of killed him, but luckily only shrunk him to a kid. I feel sympathy for the boy though, being stuck with your childhood sweetheart and not being able to tell her anything can be rough, but he is not alone. Another victim of the drug managed to survive and escape from the syndicate after the death of her sister; Haibara Ai took the drug hoping to end her life but was unsuccessful. She now currently resides with Doctor Agasa, Shinichi's neighbor. Heiji Hattori, high school detective of the west AKA kudou of the west one of the few who knows Kudou's secret and has struggled to help the pint-sized detective return to his normal state._

_My name is Vox, an ex-syndicate member of the Black Organization. After secretly learning the plans of the BO and experiencing the death of one of my closest friends I left to live a new life in the city, but upon pursuing my new life I realized my greatest mistake, I left my decease friend's sister at the mercy of the organization and my older brother. I've lost all contact with the organization with the exception of my partner/ last living friend Plymouth. Though we've somehow managed to escape the syndicate I don't know how long it will be before they find and kill us and WE too become victims of the black org._

**Chapter one: The Search Begins**

** "Akemi please listen to me for the sake of your little sister. Don't do this! You'll die if you do!"**

** "I'll be fine Vox, you worry way too much" **

"**No I worry just enough. You know the syndicate will not just let you walk away with your life now that you know all their secrets."**

"**One way or another I'm leaving, and I'm taking my sister with me."**

"**Akemi…"**

"**I've made up my mind! I'm leaving first chance I get!"**

"**Uh… Fine…"**

"**But…"**

"**Huh?"**

"**If something should happen to me and I'm not able to escape…Promise you'll look after my sister for me Vox."**

"…**.Hai."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"**AKEMI!"**

"**Why didn't you save my sister! You were there with her! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER!"**

"_Sherry I tried…."_

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU CONVINCE HER NOT TO GO!"**

"_She wouldn't listen she was too stubborn…"_

"**AND NOW SHES DEAD! IT YOUR FAULT!"**

"_I'm Sorry…."_

"**IT'S YOUR FAULT!"**

"_I would've traded places with her in a heartbeat….."_

"**WHY DON'T YOU DIE!"**

"_Maybe it would've been better if I had."_

"**JUST DIE!"**

"_It's not too late to."_

"_**Vox…"**_

"_Im sorry…"_

"_**Vox…."**_

"_I'm Sorry..."_

_**VOX!**_

"_IM SORRY!"_

_**VOX WAKE UR SORRY ASS UP!**_

"Huh?" I awoke to the loud cursing of my partner only then did I realize that the nightmare that constantly haunted my dreams had came back to terrorize me again tonight_…"crap."_

"Damn Plymouth, can you be any louder?"

"Well shit man you scared me shitless I thought I was gonna have to change my boxers again."

"Why the hell are you sleeping in boxers? You realize there are nightgowns in the closet right?"

"Yeah but I don't feel like dressing like a hooker."

"Ur the only girl I know of who dresses like a tomboy and says so many curse words in one day that it makes me look like a saint."

"Hell ya, Boobies!"

"And gets off on yelling inappropriate things in public."

"What would you be without me?"

"Sane."

"Awww I love you too. So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well I want to find some leads on my brother's whereabouts"

"Oh that dickhead?"

"Plymouth!"

"Well I'm sorry, but anyone who can kill more people than **Sephiroth** and still be called human deserves it**." (Plymouth is obsessed with final fantasy)**

"Whatever, just get dressed so we can leave. I don't want to stay in this hotel any longer than I have to."

"Yeah, yeah…I gotcha."

As Plymouth made her way into the bathroom to get dressed I grabbed my spare set of clothing from a nearby closet which consisted of a short black dress with a large collar connected, black leggings, black shoes, and a black hat to complete the outfit. By the way I looked you would think I was attending some sort of funeral but actually I had grown accustomed to the color black since that was the essential color of our outfits in the organization. The only lively part of me was my long blonde hair which cascaded down my back all the way to my waist. I figured that by the way I was dressed people might easily be able to help me find my brother since we looked almost identical.

Today we decided that we would check the Mouri Detective Agency since we were having no luck in the past with the other agencies around town. Recently we had checked the detective agencies in Osaka and Nagasaki but no such luck so we decided to stick to Tokyo. There had been many reports on the news of a famous detective, Kogoro Mouri AKA "_The Sleeping Sleuth" _solving the most impossible cases that even stump the greatest detectives but that's not all that caught my attention. What mainly caught my attention was a small bespectacled boy about eight-years-old with dark brown hair and a red bowtie wearing a dark blue overcoat, light blue shorts and red converse shoes. He looked exactly like the boy I had saw at the crime scene when my friend Akemi was shot by the organization, the same boy I saw when I went to an amusement park with my brother and his partner to make sure the guy we were to meet up with didn't try to pull anything on us when the transaction was made. This was definitely the kid. So I made up my mind. Not only was I going to find leads on my brother but I was also going to have a few words with this kid to confirm something with him.

Plymouth and I gathered up our belongings and left the hotel. (_**"This is it I'm going to find my**_ _**brother one way or another.**_")

**End of chapter 1**

**I apologize if this chapter is short and boring but like I said this is my first fanfic so I'm trying to get use to this. The next chapter will probably be from Conan's P.O.V. and hopefully I can make it longer and more exciting. If you're wondering my I haven't mentioned vox's brother's name, that will be revealed in the next chapter. Feel free to leave a comment if you have a question, suggestion, or ya just wanna chat. XD**

**Also, if u prefer English over the Japanese names I can change that. Let me kno.**

ell


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again guys welcome to chapter two of my story. I realize in the last chapter I wrote it a little short so I'll try to make this chapter longer and more adventurous if possible so yeah enjoy chapter 2. XD**

**Chapter 2: unexpected Visitor**

**Conan's P.O.V**

It was another boring day in the detective agency. Kogoro hadn't got any new cases in months. The only cases he had got lately were cases of beer and packs of cigarettes. All he had done in the past two months is drink beer while watching his favorite pop star on TV, Yoko Okino sing her heart out. While he was busy getting wasted and drooling over the famous pop star I was trying to figure out how I was going to get the drunken idiot some new cases so that I could hopefully get some leads on the men who screwed up my life in one night.

Ran was out buying groceries which meant that I would be left with the old man for awhile…_that sucks._ I guess that doesn't suck as much as the fact that I can't tell her anything. Nothing about the black org, the poison, or the fact that I'm actually Kudou Shinichi her childhood friend that has loved her for the longest time. I hate the fact that she cries all the time when she thinks about me it breaks my heart and makes me wish I could cry with her, but guys are suppose to be the strong ones who help the girls when they are on the verge of breaking. I wish more than anything I could tell her everything, to let her know that I never left her that I've actually been by her side this whole time watching her, protecting her and allowing her to believe the lie that Conan and Shinichi are two different people.

Being Conan isn't too bad, I mean I get to relive my childhood days and act like a kid again so I guess I can't complain too much. My friend Doctor Agasa creates gadgets that help me a lot during cases so it kind of makes it worth it. Not to mention the Detective Boys who follow me wherever I go. I have to admit that Ayumi, Mitzuhiko, and Genta actually make being a kid quite enjoyable and not only that, they also help solve cases with me. Haibara on the other hand has more of an adult mind so she doesn't always like to get involved with kid stuff but on occasion when Agasa decides to do his ridiculous riddles she can always figure them out. When she does come with me she is always resourceful.

I was beginning to think that I was being punished for meddling in other peoples' affairs. I guess I kind of do deserve it, after all this never would have happened had I just stayed with Ran instead of chasing the shady men in black at the amusement park. I started losing hope, I kept thinking that my days as Conan would never cease and Ran would keep waiting, slowly breaking with each year that she had to bear without me. I didn't know if I could take any more of this torture and pain, it was enough, and I'd had enough of this crap I wanted it to end for good. As I was just about to give up all hope of ever returning to my normal body the answer to my prayers came knocking on the door.

There was a light knock at first and then I heard Ran talking with someone outside the door. I began to get curious and anxious at the same time. _Finally a case! _I mentally did a happy chibi dance when hearing this. Then the celebration stopped when I realized who she was talking to…_Sonoko Ran's best friend since childhood. Damn! _ I scorned mentally. _Just when I thought we had finally_ _gotten a case she shows up instead. _I was pissed I had hoped that we had finally gotten something then that would give us a reason to leave this hellhole. I then heard something that shocked me. Ran began talking to someone else. At that moment I assumed that Sonoko had gone home and the conversation had continued with a new voice.A few minutes later Ran walked in with the groceries and two girls following right behind her. At that instant I jumped off the couch and ran over to greet Ran.

"Welcome back Ran-Neechan."

"Arigato Conan-Kun." Ran smiled and I gave her one of my cheesy grins but then I froze when I saw our two clients. They were dressed in black. _The Black Organization _that instantly came to mind when I looked at them. Was it really them or some imposters like that time on the train where a bomb was planted in a suitcase and I had to use my super sneakers to kick the briefcase out the train window before it exploded. Na it couldn't be. But that thought changed as one of them passed me. She was tall and had long blonde hair. She gave me the same death glare just like that one organization member with blonde hair. I tensed up when she looked at me and then she bent down on her knees until she was eye level with me.

"**So you're the great Detective Conan aren't you?" **She whispered to me in a devilish voice. I backed away a little. She was really scaring the shit outta me. I tried to talk but no words came out. I was sure that she was going to kill me on the spot especially with her death glare. Then the unexpected happened, she reached over and grabbed my cheeks pinching them with both hands.

"**Oh my god you're sooo freaken adorable! And you're cheeks are so pinch able." **She kept pinching my cheeks until they were red and sore.

"Vox stop molesting the child, we came here for a reason did you forget?"

"**Sorry Plymouth, got carried away. Forgive me Conan."**

"Uh….it's…ok." _(What the hell just happened?) _I was extremely surprised but that didn't mean that I was buying the "nice-guy" act_. She has to be one of them, her partner called her Vox, and if I'm not mistaken Vox is a type of Vodka. I also know that Plymouth is not just a car name it's also a type of alcohol. Codenames given to them by the Black Org._

I don't know how long I stood there but it must've been quite a while because then Ran started getting worried.

"Are you okay Conan-kun?

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry Ran-neechan."

She smiled and then made her way into the kitchen to prepare drinks for our "clients". I sat on the couch observing our unusual guests making note of their every movement. A few moments later Ran re-entered with cups of hot tea for both girls.

Kogoro was still completely wasted until Ran smacked him on the head with the metal TV tray that she had carried the steaming hot cups of tea on.

"Owww, Damn Ran couldn't you be a bit gentler?"

"Next time's the frying pan."

Kogoro instantly sat up in his seat, tugging at his tie trying to make himself presentable but failing miserably.

**Conan and Vox:** "God what an idiot." We instantly looked at each other and then chuckled.

Kogoro got up from his desk and sat next to Ran and myself on the opposite couch. He had finally managed to fix his posture and get into "Detective Mode."

"So what can I help you two ladies with."

The girl; vox sat quietly for a second until her partner nudged her with her elbow. Vox then grabbed her purse and pulled out a photo setting it on the coffee table which Kogoro then picked up to look at.

"**I'm looking for my Big Brother."** Vox sat quietly as kogoro looked over the photo.

(_WHAT THE FU…no way is that…GIN?)___My mind froze and I wasn't able to think clearly. There's just no way that this girl is Gin's sister. _What the hell is going on? _

"**He his name is Vincent."**

"_Gin_." The name stuck in my head. Without realizing it I had slipped and said the guy's name out loud which caused everyone to look at me. I was too busy caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize what I just did.

"**What?" **then an idea hit me.

" A black Porsche 356A …" I began talking incoherently like I was in a trance. Vox sounded shocked and surprised. Ran began to get worry when I started trembling like I had been out playing in the snow.

"Conan-kun? Oy, Conan-kun!" Ran began to shake my shoulders.

"Vodka. APTX 4896." I began to mumble under my breath and only a few caught what I said.

"What's this about Vodka brat? You're too young to drink!" I wasn't listening to what he was saying I was too busy trying to catch my breath. At first I began coughing profusely and grabbing at my throat.

My mouth was dry and I felt like my insides were churning. I was beginning to feel sick and my head was throbbing. _''Guess I overdid it a bit._ I just leaned back letting my head rest against the couch as I tried to regain my breath. I felt exhausted after that and so I just decided to close my eyes and rest.

"Daijobu, Conan-kun." Ran asked me in a concerned mother-like voice.

"Yeah I'm okay." I lied. It was still found it hard to believe that someone as cruel and monstrous as Gin could actually have a sister or any living relative for that matter. I had just assumed that he had probably killed his family but I had no idea that he could actually have a sibling and a sister of all things. _Guess I was_ _wrong. _

"Are you done kid? 'Cause I would like to get this over with and have a couple of beers."

"Dad! Your clients are still here!" Kogoro looked at the two girls sitting opposite of us. I could tell from the look on their faces that they were thinking the same thing. _"This is so not worth it. This drunkard probably couldn't even tie his shoelaces._

"Oh sorry" he scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "Please continue."

Vox seemed completely speechless. She tried to pretend that that hadn't just happened by clearing her throat and adverting her gaze back over to Kogoro.

"_Got her." _My fake panic attack just confirmed something; she was indeed part of the BO.

"**My brother Vincent worked for a large business company just on the outskirts of town."**

"_Liar."_

"**He worked for the company for three years until he was kidnapped by an organization."**

"_Yeah right that's bull."_

"Do you happen to know what the kidnappers looked like?" Kogoro asked completely oblivious to any and everything that was happening. The girl; Vox hesitated for awhile.

"**I believe they wore long brown trench coats and black sunglasses."**

"_She's lying again, but why? Why is she lying about the BO?" _I noticed how timid and shaky she was when she spoke. _"I bet she's afraid that if she mentions the organization they'll find out and kill her."_ I couldn't blame her for being scared because I was just as scared of the Organization as she must've been, I was especially afraid of Gin. I couldn't imagine Gin being one of my relatives, if he had I'd be scared shitless.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about your Brother?"

"**Well, there is one other thing about him."**

**Oooooooo Cliffhanger. Don't you just hate those lol jk. I know the conversation is long but I was actually having a good writing day and I had fun writing this. It's Kinda dramatic but Hell why not! If this isn't what you were expecting Gomenasai (sorry) but I promise I'll try to make it more aventurous in the next few chapters or so. Hope you enjoyed this. (0_0) o/o see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, welcome to chapter 3 of my story ENJOY OR DIE! Na just kidding.**

**Chapter 3: Vox and typical Saturdays**

"**Well, there is one more thing about him."**

I sat next to Ran ready for what she was about to say next.

"What's the other thing?" Kogoro leaned forward resting his arms on his knees; his hands were gripped tightly together listening intently too.

"**In his profession he experiments with humans." ** Everyone was shocked except me due to the fact that I knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Like Hojo!"

"**Plymouth…"**

"Sorry. Please continue" she chuckled.

"Experimenting with Humans?"

"**Yes he worked in a medical industry creating cures for diseases."**

"_Yeah, I know his idea of curing people."_ I could see that she was staring at me from the corner of her eye. _"She's probably afraid of slipping and saying something she's not supposed to._ I looked back at her and she turned away again. _"She isn't saying it directly but I can tell that she is deathly afraid of making a mistake._

"When was the last time you saw your brother?"

"**About a year ago, we went to an amusement park here in town."**

"Go on."

"**Recently, we had been receiving threats and blackmail from a mysterious man."**

"If this man was threatening the both of you then why didn't you call the police?"

"**Because if we had he said he would kill our entire family and destroy our home."**

"I see."

"**The man said if we didn't bring him 300 million yen he would not only kill us but everyone associated with us."**

"_Does this mean that she was at the amusement park the same day that I took Ran?"_

"**So we brought the money and waited for him to arrive. He came around 8, my brother told me to go somewhere safe while he made the deal, I was hesitant but listened anyway. Almost an hour had passed and I became worried so I went looking for him that's when I heard a gunshot. When I got there the man was nowhere in sight, my brother was gone and the only thing I found was a small boy knocked out on the ground." **Everyone including me listened intently to her story. _"A boy at the amusement park, was she talking about me? CRAP! That's not good! If Ran finds out that that boy was really me I'm so dead. Calm down; calm down Shinichi as long as no one asks the appearance of the boy you're fine. _ Ran who was quiet for the most part finally spoke up.

"Um what did the boy look like?"

"_Of course, why fucking not! I hate you so much right now Ran!"_

"**Well, he kind of looked like…" **She looked over in my direction.

"_Oh god no! I don't need to be ratted out by a complete stranger too."_ I shook my head side to side slowly hoping that she would get that I didn't want to become the center of attention. She just smiled at me then turned her gaze back to the others. I hoped that meant that she was assuring me that she wasn't going to rat me out after all.

"**I don't remember, I think he had blonde hair, I don't know it was hard to tell since it was so dark."** She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Her partner looked as though she was going to say something but decided not to. **" That's all I know."**

"Are you sure that's all?" I could tell that Kogoro was getting annoyed.

"**Yes." **Kogoro sat back and looked at his two clients.**"Here's my card. Call me if have any information regarding my brother." **She and her partner started heading for the door. He picked up the card and looked at it for awhile then he set it back down on the coffee table and chuckled.

"How come you can't find him if you're also a detective." Ran and I both looked at her as she was turning the handle of the doorknob. _A detective what was Kogoro getting at. _She smiled at him and stated in a soft voice

"**The answer is simple. I do not exist. Oh! And by the way my name is Maira**.**"** And with that she walked out the door closing it gently behind her. I still had so many questions for her so I ran out the door with Kogoro cursing at me as I left.

"Wait, Vox!" She was almost half way down the stairs and her friend was already at the cab. She looked at me and smiled.

"**What can I do for you cutie-pie?"**

"You can drop the nice-guy act lady I know you work for the Black Organization." She looked utterly shocked and already knew it was impossible to get out of this situation. She sighed in defeat.

"**You win; I did indeed work for the Black Organization."**

"Did?"

"**Yes I quit."**

"Why?"

"**Trust me, if you saw the things I did; you would too." **What she had said was true. If I was stuck in her situation I probably would. **"How did you know I worked for the organization?"**

"Your codename, Vox is not a common name, it's the name of a type of vodka and I know of only one organization that gives its members names based off alcohol."

"**Smart kid. Akemi was right to trust you."**

"Huh?"

"**Nevermind. I really should leave now."**

"You're not going to turn me over to the Organization?"

"**I already told you! I quit and I have no intention of going back."**

"Can you tell me more about the organization?"

"**Why do you want to know?"**

"I…." Vox sighed again."Vox, please." She finally gave in. Suddenly she became sweet again.

"Okay, fine." She then pulled out a paper and pen from her dress pocket.

"**Here, if you need anything call me and meet me here."** She pointed to the address and phone number she had scribbled on the paper.

"Mai let's go!"

"**Kay, I'll be right there."** She called out to her friend and then turned her attention back towards me. **"Just meet me here if you need anything, Kay? **She said, and starting heading back down the stairs.

"Arigato Vox-chan" She smiled and waved as she got in the cab and disappeared into the night.

After that I headed back inside. I was truly grateful that she hadn't ratted me out but I just hoped she didn't tell anyone what had happened tonight. When I got inside I got to listen to a lecture of me running off again. After everything settled down I sat on the couch next to Ran and starting reading my Sherlock Holmes book. I did the fateful mistake of asking Ran what's wrong. She claimed that she was alright that she was just thinking but I knew better. I knew from the look on her face that she was thinking about me, about Kudou Shinichi. I also knew that because of today I would have to end up telling her sooner than I expected, 'cause to be honest I didn't want to keep this from her any longer. I needed to tell her even if Haibara got mad at me; even if Agasa was against it she needed to know but not tonight. I didn't want to give her a reason to hate me, even though she had every reason to. I didn't want to push her any farther from me.

"Uncle how did you know that girl was a detective?" I had been thinking about it for awhile and I was curious as to how he knew.

"Her purse."

"Her purse?"

"Yeah when she was pulling out that photo of her brother I noticed that she had put something small and black back into her bag. It was her notebook."

"Couldn't it have been her wallet?" Ran finally asked

"No you can't mistake this notebook for anything else. All detectives carry the same kind of notebook with them. I saw the police logo on it."

"That means she probably works for Inspector Megure right dad?"

"Yeah it's possible." _That's weird. She works for Megure yet I've never seen her before. And what on earth did she mean when she said she does not exist, such a strange girl. I find it possible now that this girl is in fact Gin's sister but something's not adding up. Is it possible that she is working under cover, she seems nice enough but I don't know maybe it's all just an act? If that was true then why risk telling me about the organization and How come she didn't just kill me if she knew who I was unless she didn't know. I think I need to have a talk with this girl and get some real answers._

"Well, let's not worry about this right now I think we should just call it a night." Kogoro yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm heading to bed." He got up from his desk and started for the door.

"Sounds goods, come on Conan let's head to bed too."

"Hai." I followed Ran as we locked up the agency and headed out the door to the rooms upstairs. By this time I was about ready to collapse. When upstairs I took a quick shower and then headed to bed.

I plopped on my bed and then sprawled out. I finally crawled under the blankets after my feet started to get cold then I cuddled up and went to sleep. It only seemed like I was sleeping a few minutes before I was awoken by Ran.

"Um Conan-Kun is it ok if I sleep with you." I had gotten used to this after all this isn't the first time. The thing with Ran is that most of the time she gets restless so she likes being with me. She is like a sister and a mother to me because my own mother is overseas with my father the famous book writer Kudou Kusaku. So I'm with Ran all the time.

I scooted over and she crawled in bed with me. In the middle of the night I rolled over right into what felt like a big soft cushion it felt so pleasant and heavenly. When I opened my eyes I knew why. I had rolled right into her chest, the cushions were her breasts. _Oh God! She's going to be pissed in the morning when she finds out. _I tried to get away from her but then she grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer. _Crap I can't move now I'm really screwed. _I pulled away again but still she wouldn't let me go._ Please Ran you gotta let me go I don't want to be pounded in the morning for being a pervert._ The more I struggled the closer I was pulled. It was then that I heard her whisper in her sleep.

"Please don't leave me shinichi, Conan tell him not to leave again. Tell him!" I was at a loss for words and really didn't know what to say so just to let her rest in peace I replied "Don't worry he said he'll call you tomorrow."

"He'd better." She smiled and went silent for the rest of the night. She still wouldn't let me go though so I just gave up and went back to sleep.

**The Next Day:**

**Ran's P.O.V**

I woke up early even though it was a Saturday. Which was unusual cause I usually sleep till noon if given the chance. I noticed that when I woke up I was clinging to something I thought was a pillow. I squeezed harder until I heard a groan. I looked down and saw that I was squeezing Conan. I instantly let go and backed away. _How long had I been squeezing him_? I nudged Conan to see if was okay. He didn't move _Oh god I killed him! _I began to panic.

"Conan-Kun daijobu, oy Conan-Kun!" I shook him harder and he finally moved.

"What's wrong Ran-Neechan?" He looked at me groggily and I sighed in relief.

"Sorry Conan, did I wake you?"

"No I was already awake." I was glad that I didn't just kill him. I smiled and he grinned back.

"Oh Conan-Kun your glasses are broken." He looked at me with a strange look at first then picked up his glasses off of the bed.

"Oh that's okay they're just a little bent, not that noticeable." I sighed again. _I guess I did squeeze him too hard, his glasses are bent. _I felt bad for messing up his glasses but his smile made me laugh. He was wearing bent glasses and it was completely noticeable.

We laughed for a while then I headed to my room to get dressed and we both headed down stairs to make breakfast. When we walked through the door I saw dad sitting at his desk watching TV and drinking coffee. He looked up from the TV when we entered

"Ran I was wondering when you were coming down, I'm starving." I glared at him. Couldn't he just once say good morning to me instead of telling me to be his slave and cook for him? At least Conan had the decency to ask if I needed help making breakfast. I allowed him to help me since I was still sleepy. He grated the cheese while I made the omelets. After he was done grating I sprinkled the cheese on top and breakfast was ready.

We sat down to a decent meal and talked about what we should do today. Conan came up with some good suggestions but dad didn't seem interested in even going anywhere. So I decided I would just take Conan. We decided that we were going to go to Osaka to see the beautiful temples. About noon Conan and I boarded a train to Osaka. I figured it would be nice for just the two of us to hang out.

We arrived in Osaka at two. When we got there Conan and I explored the city for a little until but then I got us lost. Luckily for us we ran into Heiji in the city and he once again called Conan Kudou_. I don't get why he keeps calling him that I mean it's true that Conan looks a lot like Shinichi but that doesn't mean_ _that Conan is Shinichi right?_ Anyway, He agreed to take us on a tour around town and we visited the temples and checked out some restaurants then said our goodbyes and headed home. Conan seemed a bit troubled when a black car passed by us so that's when I decided to end our little trip. Once at home I cooked dinner for everyone but Conan just headed to bed without dinner. Something was bugging him but he wouldn't tell me. It made me sad he would open up to Heiji but wouldn't tell me anything.

The next day came and went and Conan was still in his room he hadn't come out at all today. I was worried and I knocked on the door a couple of times. He claimed he was okay but I knew that wasn't the case. He was way too quiet. Normally he was playing and what not but today he was not interested_. Did_ _I do something wrong._

**Ok end of chapter 3 yayz! I just wanted to add a little Ran and Conan fluff. Hope you like, leave a comment or just chat with me if you want ill respond as soon as possible. Won't guarantee it'll be fast. Stay tuned for chapter 4. Bye byez XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Peoplez hope you enjoy my story so far. You are reading chapter 4 but you already know that so ya have fun reading.**

**Chapter 4: Trouble at the Pharmaceutical building**

**Conan's P.O.V**

Since our trip to Osaka I've been giving Ran the cold shoulder but that's only because I didn't want to have to explain why I freak out every time I see that black Porsche around. After I saw that car I told Heiji about it and he promised that if he saw that car again he would contact me immediately. Sunday I sat in my room contacting Vox and letting her know that I had found her brother in Osaka.

"_**Thank you Conan for finding my brother, I'll reward you later but for now I'm busy with a murder case so I'll contact you when I'm done."**_

"Alright Vox." I hung up the phone and contacted Haibara at Agasa's house.

"_Hai?"_

"Haibara."

"_Kudou-kun."_

"I saw Gin's porsche in Osaka. Can you think of any reason why Gin and Vodka would be in Osaka?"

"_Eei but I think I might have found out why. Recently I read an article in the newspaper about a huge meeting taking place in the new structure built in Osaka I think the Black Organization has a target in that building." _

"So you think their target is someone attending the meeting?"

"_It's possible."_

"I also met someone at the agency two days ago. She claimed to be Gin's sister. Know someone like that?" there was silence. "She goes by the codename Vox." There was still no answer.

"Haibara?" no answer

"Haibara?" She finally replied back after awhile

"_Sorry Kudou-Kun."_

"Do you know her?"

"_No."_

"Oh, because she claims that she lost her friend Akemi, wasn't that your sister's name?"

"_It's a lie!"_ Haibara yelled through the phone.

"Haibara?" She was completely quiet again.

"_I'm sorry Kudou-Kun I'll call you back later."_

"Wait! Haibara!" CLUNK! She hung up before I could ask what was going on. "That was bittersweet." I seriously had no idea what just happened or what I had said to cause her to hang up so quickly, I had a bad feeling about it but I went ahead and brushed it off anyway and continued back to my previous task.

About an hour passed when I received another call. It was from Vox. I picked up the phone and waited for her to answer.

"_**Conan-Kun?"**_

"Hai, Vox-chan. What's going on?"

" _**I found out that the person who was murdered was secretly working under the Black Organization."**_

"What?"

"_**Yeah apparently he was secretly selling them illegal weapons and hazardous materials but got caught."**_

"So then you think the men in black killed him to cover up any trails that could expose them?"

"_**Seems that way."**_

"Damn that might have been our only lead, oh that's right! Vox did you hear anything about a meeting going on in some new building in Osaka?"

"_**Umm…Oh yeah! I heard that the new building that just opened is a pharmaceutical company."**_

"Pharmaceutical company?"

"_**Yeah you wouldn't believe this but another victim of the poison that shrunk you was found."**_

"What?"

"_**Yeah but that's not the best part apparently the victim's wife, friend, and a passersby saw the whole thing and was able to prove it to the authorities. This new building is creating cures for drugs like the poison you were given."**_

"Does that mean that there's a chance I can get my normal body back too?"

"_**I wouldn't count on it; this company is a threat to the organization and now that people are aware that the Black Organization exists they will stop at nothing to silence them.**_

"So you're saying that there's a possibility that by the end of the day that building won't even be standing."

"_**Pretty much."**_

"Damn!"

"_**Don't give up hope. I promise I'll help you."**_

"yeah." By this point I was not only pissed but I was about ready to scream_. My ticket to normalcy lies in Osaka but there's a chance that I'll get there too late._ I was so tired of going around in circles _when will it_ _end? When I'm dead?_ I made up my mind. I was going to head to Osaka to see if there really was a cure for my condition.

"_**Conan, you there?"**_

"I'm heading to Osaka."

"_**WHAT?"**_

"I'm going to Osaka to see for myself."

"_**Are you sure that's a good idea? The organization is after both of us."**_

"If you're worried, meet me in Osaka." There was a long pause then she spoke again.

"_**I'll meet you there then." **_ With that I hung up, grabbed my coat and skateboard and rushed out the door. I rushed right past Ran and went down the stairs. Once at the bottom I jumped onto my super powered skateboard and sped all the way to the train station. I boarded the five o'clock train to Osaka.

I got there about five fifty-three and waited for Vox to show up. She rounded the corner and met up with me. I hardly recognized her without her black outfit on, she was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans.

"You got here fast."

"**No, you're just slow."**

"How did you get here so fast Vox-chan?"

"**Shhhhhh! Don't call me that here, the Organization is probably watching."**

"Gomenasai, Mai-chan."

"**It's fine. Anyway I was here way before our phone call."**

"Why?"

"**That murder case I was working on, that person was murdered here in Osaka."**

"I see."

"Mai-Neechan! Conan-Kun!" Vox and I both turned just in time to see Plymouth run up with a large duffle bag slung over one shoulder and _is that a_ _lizard on her shoulder._

"What are you doing here Plymouth? And why did you bring Tievel? I told you not to bring him."

"He was getting bored and I figured something exciting would happen like someone dying or something."

"Already happened."

"Sweet! Please tell me it was someone I dislike like my sister, she's an ass."

"Not even close."

"Dammit."

"It's a hundred and something degrees out here and you're wearing black, are you crazy?"

"Hellz ya. Woof." I just chuckled while listening to the girls quarrel. Then I realized we were slowly wasting time and I broke up their little arguement.

"Hey guys we're wasting time."

"Oh, Gomenasai." The two girls stopped bickering and we quickly ran in the direction of the Pharmaceutical Company. It was kind of hard not to miss since it was the tallest building in the area. Just as we were rounding the corner a caught a glimpse of a man carrying something metal in his hand. _Is that a detonator? Crap! Gotta hurry!_

"Sir, don't hit that button!" The two teens realized what I was yelling about and joined in too.

"Don't do that there are innocent people in that building!" _Gotta think fast. I got it!_ That's when I decided to use the latest invention Agasa made for me, my belt! I quickly inflated a soccer ball and then using my super-powered shoes I kicked the ball as hard as I could hoping I could knock the detonator out of the man's hand. Sure enough I got it at just the right angle and the detonator flew from his hand. _Got it!_ The man seemed surprised and turned in my direction that's when I got a clear view of the situation. The man that was holding the detonator had a gun placed to the back of his head by someone dressed in black. _I knew the organization had to be playing some part in this._ The man looked shaky and pale behind his glasses. He was wearing a medical coat and gray pants. He had brown hair and looked to be no more than 20; a young adult. Off to the side I could see two other men they weren't wearing black and looked more like bank robbers than BO members. These two men were obviously holding the man's wife and daughter hostage. As we got closer I realized that the man holding the gun wasn't dressed in black but a dark gray outfit that anyone could easily mistake for black. _So does that mean that the BO isn't involved in this after all? No, I'm missing something._ I was interrupted from my thoughts by the gray coated man.

"Hey Kid! Go pick that up for me!" I looked at the detonator on the ground.

"Do it now or I'll blow this man's brains all over the place and we'll have a bloody party!" _God what a psychotic, sadistic asshole. If anyone needed their brains blown out it was this freak. _I began to walk closer seeing as I was not just going to be able to walk away when there were hostages. I knew my friends were against it but I had nothing to worry about, Vox had my back. When I was about two inches from the detonator I grabbed it and then walked up to the man.

"That's a good little boy wouldn't want anyone getting hurt now would we?" the man snickered and one of his companions pushed the gun harder against the victim's wife's head. Just then I picked up the detonator and kicked it at the gray coated man. He fell backwards hitting the pavement. His companions panicked and pointed the guns in our direction. Vox dashed at one of the guys and with incredible speed picked up the man and threw him using a judo style move. Only one left to go or so we thought. The last guy dashed towards Plymouth. That's when she did the unthinkable; she picked up her pet iguana and threw it at the guy.

"Plymouth I can't believe you just threw Tievel."

"Don't worry he'll be fine."

"You're a horrible owner."

"It's okay he'll forgive me later."

"Guys can you save the bickering there's more coming" the two girls turned in my direction as a swarm of men came our way.

"Plymouth I hope you brought my baby."

"You know I never forget sis." Plymouth took the huge bag off her shoulders and grabbed something big out of the bag and then threw the bag to Vox. She picked up the bag and took something heavy out

_What the hell? _ The heavy object that vox picked up was a Bazooka. _Holy shit!_ It was a good thing that I ducked because at that moment she fired the bazooka. Luckily no one was killed but many were injured. I had to admit it was funny as hell because the moment the bullet hit the pavement the guys were shot into the air from the impact. I couldn't stop laughing. Even the man and his family who were held hostage were laughing.

"Dammit Vox, it was my turn to use the ridiculously large weapon."

"Hehe sorry sis."

"Mai-chan wasn't that a bit much?"

"Na, if that hadn't worked I had something else in store for them." I sweatdropped _what else could she have possibly used against those guys. Do I even want to know. _The man and his family walked up to us.

"I can't thank you all enough for saving me and my family."

"It was no big deal."

"Excuse me sir, is it true that that building is working on creating a cure for that poison recently discovered?" the man gave me a surprised look and smiled.

"That is true young man." The man bent over and patted my head.

"Has there been any success?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"I see." More disappointment. How much could one person take before they completely gave up?

"I hope don't sound rude but why do you want to know?" I really didn't want to answer this question, but at this point I was becoming desperate for answers. I was too slow.

"He is also a victim of that poison."

"Mai-chan!"

"It's okay Conan, he's my cousin; Kosuke. He won't tell a soul. After all his friend also became a victim to that same poison."

"So then that other victim I heard of on the news was your best friend?"

"Yeah I'll tell you what happened but let's go to some place quiet first."

"Kimii Sweetie why don't you and mommy go home, everything's fine." Kosuke looked down at his daughter still gripping his hand.

"Okay daddy! Love you see you at home. Bye Mai." Kosuke's daughter smiled back at her father and ran off to her mother

When the two were out of sight Kosuke signaled for us to follow him.

"Wait, what about the bomb?" Kosuke laughed at me.

"What about it it's already been disabled."

"How?"

"They sent us a threat saying that if we didn't close the company they would blow it up. So I waited a couple days then went around and checked all the floors and sure enough I found the bomb in the testing facility. I knew that they had already planted the bomb in that room because the employees were complaining that they kept hearing a beeping noise. I used to work as a cop in the bomb division so it wasn't hard to deactivate."

"He he, Boom."

"Really now Plymouth?"

"Yes."

"Sorry Kosuke, continue."

"I'll just tell you when we get there." Kosuke sighed. I guess he was just tired and exhausted. We began to follow but stopped for a second so that Plymouth could retrieve her pet. Tievel crawled up her arm back onto her shoulder. She gave him a quick pet and then we started forward again. The man I had knocked out earlier was still sprawled out on the pavement by the bushes as for the others well; they had to be hospitalized thanks to Vox. About thirteen minutes later the police picked them up. We were about a half a block away but we still saw everything. The whole entire time we walked I just listened to Kosuke, Vox, and Plymouth as the talked about random topics and laughed. It was getting pretty late if I stayed out any longer I'd be looking forward to another long lecture, and I sure as hell did not want that again. Luckily we didn't have to stay very long and all he had to say to us was a long boring story of what he was doing that day when it happened. I got a little more information then I had before but not much. So this day was pretty much pointless.

**Okay, so I kinda had a good idea going for this chapter but then I sorta got lazy so I'll fix it later but for now this is it so I hope you liked. Be sure to comment if you want to, I see u peoplez later. Bye byes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 yayz! Sorry about chapter 4 it may not make any sense but I just haven't had the time or patience to go back and fix it but I will. Enjoy this chapter in the meantime.**

**Chapter 5: the greatest challenge**

It was a typical morning just like any other. I hadn't been getting anywhere in the last three weeks and it was getting ridiculous. Thanks to Vox I had started to get at least a start on my search for the BO. When she mysteriously appeared at the Agency a few weeks ago I got the lead I was looking for. She wasn't very friendly at first but she reluctantly agreed to help me. I guess she felt some sort of pity on me after I decided to tell her what happened that night at the amusement park. It didn't feel right to tell her at first but at the same time I was losing hope fast so I needed any info I could get. I knew the risk but something told me I could trust her. I was so sure she was going to turn me in to the BO but instead it was the exact opposite. Vox promised to help me for as long as she possibly could, she too knew the risk she was taking.

Luckily nothing has happened to us so far but maybe I just jinxed myself, anyway everything has been going smoothly. Well, not everything. I still can't seem to get Haibara to talk to me since our phone call a week ago. The only thing I can think of is that it has something to do with Vox. Haibara just won't speak or tell me so I'm so clueless right now. It bugs me to think that something is troubling her but there's just nothing I can do. I mean it's true that she's kind of stuck up but that doesn't mean I don't care for her, I worry just like a brother or sister does when they know their younger sibling isn't being truthful; you begin to wonder what they could possibly be hiding from you or your parents for that matter. In our case however she would be the older sibling and I would be the younger. Although I never show it I am constantly worrying about everyone close to me. Some may even say I'm a wuss for acting like a worrying mother but in all honesty I find it to be necessary.

As time has progressed I've became attached to this youth lifestyle though it's not always easy for me. The girl I love the most happens to be a karate champion too. I really have no idea how she would react if I told her the truth. She might bash my head in for lying to her the whole time. I still plan on telling her the truth soon, and I find it unfair that everyone believes she will be the death of me, But I have a different opinion on the matter. I know I can trust her it's just the fact that I'm afraid of her reaction. I've already told the Doc and Haibara what I plan to do and they are completely against it especially Haibara. She's been mad at me for awhile now but there's nothing I can do about that. I don't want Ran to keep waiting for me to tell her when I'm positive she's already caught on who I really am.

A day ago I was talking to her in the agency about a case we just recently solved and Ran was asking something about the chemical used to kill the man. I told her that the chemical was a carbon based mixture combined with chloroform; she asked me how I knew that and I responded by saying that I had learned it from my chemistry teacher in high school. She asked me when was I ever in high school and that's when I realized my mistake. That incident opened my eyes though and I realized then that I needed to tell Ran the truth so that I no longer had to worry about her being suspicious and also so that I didn't have to lie to her anymore. Needless to say I haven't told her yet, I'm still kind of afraid.

Today I decided to pay Doctor Agasa a visit. It might've been the worst mistake I ever made. As soon as I walked through the door I heard Heiji and Kazuha arguing. Upon entering I wished I had stayed home but that wasn't the best part, the best part was Vox trying to break up the fight between the two while Heiji yelled at her and Kazuha both. Apparently she was trying to explain her reason for being there but Kazuha took it the wrong way. My guess was that Kazuha thought Heiji only came because another girl was involved.

I told Heiji about Vox awhile ago and I know he didn't like the idea either but he trusted my decision.

It was kind of hilarious to watch the event taking place but I felt sorry for poor Vox as she tried to stop the two from trying to kill each other. Unfortunately it wasn't enough. Kazuha started throwing punches and accidently hit Mai knocking her to the floor. Agasa ran over to her and helped her to her feet. She then rubbed her bruised cheek. Apparently her getting the hell beat out of her wasn't enough to stop the fight between the couple. Of course Agasa tried to stop them too because Kazuha was getting violent but that didn't work either. After that things only got more interesting, confusing, and awkward at the same time.

Haibara walked out of her room not even ten minutes later. She didn't look too happy either.

"What's with all the racket?" Haibara asked rubbing her eyes when she suddenly caught sight of Vox.

"Shiho?" Vox looked utterly stunned while Haibara on the other hand looked like she was going to die of shock. The room got quiet fast. "Shiho is that you?" Vox began to walk toward Haibara as she backed away. "It's me Shiho, it's Maira, your sister's best friend remember?" That didn't seem to make the situation any better.

"No! Stay away from me!" Haibara yelled and ran back up to her room slamming the door shut. Vox looked as though she was dying from the inside. She dropped to her knees in utter shock and astonishment.

"Shiho." Vox responded sadly. She looked so lost after that.

"Well that was a nice conversation." Heiji stated sarcastically sticking his hands into his pockets. I was so confused. _What happened between these two to make them act like this? Why wouldn't she be happy to know that her sister's best friend is alive?_

"Shiho, she's alive?" I heard Vox whisper under her breath. She wiped tears from her face and smiled

"Uh, you okay? I didn't knock a screw loose or anything when I accidently hit you did I? Kazuha asked concerned.

"No, not at all." Vox started to laugh again. Everyone in the room looked utterly confused, I was too. The door opened just then and Pymouth walked in.

"Hey, what did I miss?" She replied casually as she walked into the room. She then noticed her unusually happy friend was sitting on the floor laughing like someone in a psycho ward. "What is she on, crack?" Plymouth asked pointing to Vox. "If so I'll have two orders of what she's having." Vox turned to her friend and laughed again. "So are you planning on sitting on your ass all day acting like a psychopath or are we doing this thing?" Plymouth crossed her arms looking at her psychotic friend cracking up. Vox composed herself and rose back to her feet wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Gomenasai." She stopped laughing as she tried to get into serious mode.

"Alright I think we should get going now." Heiji cleared his throat.

"I thought we were waiting for Ran and Sonoko." Kazuha said

"No, we're going to meet up with them later." Heiji replied. Everyone except the doc and Haibara followed Heiji out the door. I turned to look back at Agasa. He seemed to read my mind.

"Don't worry Ai-Kun will be fine." Agasa replied.

"Alright see you then Doc."

"Ah be careful Shinichi."

"Will do." I said casually and then hurried out the door to catch up with the others.

**Ai's P.O.V**

I seriously had no idea what had just come over me. I should be happy knowing that me and my sister's best friend from the organization was alive, but something inside me told me that I shouldn't. My mind was a mess it's like it just snapped and fell to pieces. How was I ever supposed to forgive her for not stopping my sister during the heist? She was with her the entire time and didn't even try to stop her. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she had tried her hardest, I wouldn't know because I wasn't there with them. It wasn't until after the heist that I found out that the person I loved had been responsible for killing my sister. All I know is that I can't forgive her for leaving me there at the mercy of Gin and his partner Vodka. Why didn't she take me with her when she knew I had just lost my sister? Didn't she have enough sense to know that I didn't want to be there anymore? Why did she leave me there? And seriously how can she just laugh like its nothing? Is she really that heartless?

I didn't know how I should feel at that moment. All of my emotions were mixed and twisted. I wanted nothing more than to lie down and die. I rolled over onto my back pressing a pillow over my face and then throwing it off the bed in frustration. The question was what was I supposed to do now? I really didn't know if I could trust her to be around Conan. I decided that it was no use sitting in bed and whining so I got up walked over to the closet and grabbed a fresh change of clothes. I got dressed in the bathroom and then headed downstairs to meet Doctor Agasa.

Agasa was working on one of his inventions when I walked in. He looked like he was deep in thought too. He had his goggles on and a blowtorch in one hand. I managed to sneak a peek at what he was using the blowtorch for. He had what looked like a plastic yoyo sitting on the table. He used the torch to sever the yoyo in half. Afterward he took a small gadget that looked like a speaker and placed it in one half of the yoyo. I quietly walked up behind the doctor as he was putting some pieces together and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Doc." Agasa jumped then relaxed when he realized it was me.

"Oh, Ai-Kun it's you."

"Of course, who did you think it was? Kudou?

"No, Yes, ah never mind. Anyway what can I help you with?"

"Can you tell me where Conan went?"

"Uh… Oh yeah he said something about going to the Touto Tower."

"The Touto Tower?"

"Yeah apparently they received some letter from someone who goes by the name of Night Baron Phantom stating to meet at the tower."

"Night Baron Phantom, no, it couldn't be! Crap!" I immediately ran out the door leaving a confused Agasa.

(_This isn't good. If they get caught by him they're dead!) _

**Conan's P.O.V**

I was curious as to where we were going since everyone failed to tell me what was going on. To be honest I was anxious for us to drop off Kazuha at the agency with Ran and Sonoko so I could find out what was going on. The only thing I had been told was that there was a strange note being sent around all over Japan. No one would tell me anything and it was starting to get on my nerves.

Finally out of desperation I tugged on Heiji's pant leg till I got his attention. He looked down at me curiously. "What's up Kudou? He whispered.

"So what's up with the note that I keep hearing about?" I whispered back. He stopped and looked up at the sky before responding.

"Well, actually I received the same letter two days ago."

"Do you happen to have it with you?"

"Here." Heiji reached into his side pocket and pulled out a small folded piece of paper and handed it to me. I unfolded the paper and began to read it until He nudged me and I slipped the paper into my pocket. Kazuha was looking back at us. I realized then that Heiji hadn't told her that he had received this note. Everyone kept on walking except for Kazuha and Vox.

"Heiji is everything okay?" Kazuha asked looking back at Heiji

"Ah everything is fine you go on ahead."Heiji stated. Kazuha smiled and walked on.

"I take it you didn't tell her about note?" I whispered again to him.

"No. I didn't want her to get involved." Heiji said back to me.

"Conan-neesan, Heiji-san, you coming?" Vox yelled back to us.

"Ah be there in a second Mai-neechan." I yelled to her and waved. She smiled then ran to catch up with her friend.

Heiji gave me a weird look.

"Nani?"

"neechan huh." He gave me another hard look.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" I asked

"You've only known her for a short time and you're already calling her Neechan?"

"What're you getting at Hattori?" I was beginning to get annoyed.

"Nothing, it's just I don't know if we can trust her. She's just kind of strange."

"I felt the same way too, but I've got a good feeling about her." I tucked my hands behind my head as we started walking again.

"Are you sure she's not just acting the part?"

"No. I know she's not."

"Okay it's your funeral." Heiji stated shoving his hands back into his pockets. I grunted at his statement.

We reached the agency at about a quarter till one. When we arrived Ran and Sonoko were already there waiting for us. The two of them waved when they saw us walking up.

"Conan-kun Ohio Konbanwa." Ran said happily as she saw me. I nodded. She then spotted Heiji and Kazuha. "Heiji-san, Kazuha-chan it's good to see you. The two of them smiled and Kazuha walked up to Ran and Sonoko.

"Nice to see you Ran-san." Vox replied pleasantly.

"Mai-chan! It's good to see you and your friend…sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Allen." Plymouth responded.

"Right, sorry."

"No problem." Plymouth stuck her hands into her jeans pockets. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with the kanji for blood printed on the front in crimson red. She wore a hard rocker spiked bracelet on her right wrist and a steel chained belt that looked like it could decapitate anyone. Her long brown hair had streaks of blonde in it. In my opinion she looked like she was going to a rock concert but I had to admit it was a good disguise.

Vox on the other hand looked the complete opposite. She wore a long sleeved white shirt and a lime green short sleeved jacket. She had dark blue jeans just like Plymouth and wore lime green converse shoes while Plymouth wore black. Their disguises were perfect.

Ran, Sonoko, and Kazuha were all wearing their casual wear jeans and tank tops.

Heiji wore his same old jacket that he always wore along with his hat with the word "SAX" printed on it.

I decided to wear my summer outfit a short sleeved green and white jacket and tan shorts.

Kazuha looked pretty bummed out when Heiji told her that he wasn't staying with her. Her friends managed to cheer her up by saying they would have a girl's day out.

After dropping off Kazuha with Ran and Sonoko we continued our way toward the Touto Tower. On the way there I pulled out the note that Heiji had given me and looked it over. This riddle was harder than kid's notes.

_**To those who see the beyond the truth rather than the truth, know this, I am something you can only imagine but not see. I appear only when the time is right. To attack something precious to you is my specialty. Finding the identity of me is impossible but not impossible. To find the answers you seek find the staircase to heaven. We shall meet at the tip of destiny when the night goddess shines the brightest and her children fade into the abyss.**_

_**-Night Baron Phantom**_

(_Night Baron? dammit dad! I knew you shouldn't have wrote that book.)_ I kept reading the note over and over but still couldn't get the answer I was looking for. _This is more complicated than Kid's infamous notes._ I least Kid's were more predictable and simple to figure out well, for me anyway after all, he is my greatest rival. I can always count on Kid to make my night more interesting.

After looking at the note nonstop I was able to figure out the first line of his note. _"Those who see beyond the truth rather than the truth." He must be talking about detectives in the vicinity of Japan. Detectives have been known for their ability through the whole truth instead of just the truth. Not just that there's proof. He sent this note to Heiji which means one of two things: One-He is trying to contact me somehow through Heiji, or two- this phantom is trying to target detectives in general._

"Figure something out Kudou?" Heiji asked me curiously.

"Maybe. Heiji do you think that these notes going around are just targeting detectives?"

"That's very likely. When I arrived at the old man's house he said a disturbing note came in the mail for you."

"Is it the same note?"

"Surprisingly it's written differently from mine."

"What?"

**Damn cliffhangers lol. Sorry it's been awhile I've been very busy with school so I haven't had much time to write. I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Ch 6 will be up very soon. Luv ya all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 is up so hope u enjoyed. 6 will be crazier so be warned.**

**Chapter 6: Two notes one sadistic murderer**

"Yeah, it's from the same guy but it's written differently." Heiji knew exactly what I was going to ask so he handed me an opened envelope. "I'm warnin' you right now, it's kind of disturbing." I wasn't afraid though. I had stared death in the eye and survived so a little threat or whatever wasn't enough to scare me. Boy was I wrong.

**You are my greatest treasure. This story begins with you and ends with you. I will strike when you least expect it. The night goddess shall shine brightly and her children will emerge. Fire is all you will see. The piercing sound of terror is all that you will encounter. Crimson rivers will welcome you with open arms. Only then will you see my identity as clear as light. One treasure shall be taken from you. Eternity awaits you.**

**-Night Baron Phantom. P.S Don't try to hide from me.**

I had to admit that after I read the note to me no, Shinichi I was just a little freaked out. _What kind of sadistic weirdo writes crap like this? It would have been better if he had just said in the note "I've come to kill you." Instead he makes a riddle out of it leaving me to guess who or what he plans to take from me. I've already lost enough but apparently that doesn't matter to him. There's some reason that he wants me out of picture._ I still could not figure it out.

We walked and walked until I felt like my feet were going to fall off. I didn't remember it taking this long to walk to the tower from Agasa's place. It felt like an eternity had passed us before we reached the tower. "Heiji why are we here at the Touto tower?"

"I believe that this is going to be the place the Phantom strikes. The Touto tower is also referred to as the stairway to heaven."

"I knew that. I mean why did we come tonight the next full moon doesn't come until two days from now."

"It was just to be on the safe side, people change their mind fast."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Conan!" I heard a distant voice yell to me. When I turned I saw Haibara running up. She looked like she was completely out of breath and panting really hard.

"Haibara!" She walked up to me still trying to catch her breath. "What are you doing here I thought you were staying with Agasa.

"You thought wrong Kudou. I came to warn you about the phantom."

"I've already heard about him that's why we came here." I explained to her.

"No, you're not listening!" Haibara yelled. "The Phantom Night Baron plans to strike tonight!"

"What? How do you know?"

"There!" Haibara pointed to a nearby poster. It read, "_Now playing at the Tokyo Amphitheatre: The Goddess of the Night."_

"Oh, great that's good to know." I responded sarcastically. "So basically I have to watch my ass and hope to god I don't get stabbed tonight right?"

"Pretty much." She looked at me seriously. "That's not the best part, look who is playing as the Night Goddess." I walked over to one of the flyers posted on the tower and pulled it off to examine it.

"No way, you have to be kidding me." I read the flyer. The person chose to play as the Night Goddess was none other than my classmate and childhood friend; Mouri Ran. I had completely forgotten about the play. Ran had told me over a thousand times and I just brushed it off. How could I forget the countless hours we spent rehearsing the lines? I played the part of Kuekuatsheu and she did her part as the night goddess while her dad played the part of the Trickster. "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well the best thing to do is keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't get hurt. She is your girlfriend." Vox said as she walked over to us with Plymouth following close behind her. Haibara looked up at Vox and she smiled at the little girl. Haibara on the other hand just averted her attention from the blonde haired teen. I could only imagine how Vox felt when Haibara gave her the cold shoulder. It must feel terrible to be rejected from the people you care for.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's my childhood friend!" I shouted back in defense. My cheeks felt warm and I was insanely embarrassed. I could feel the looks of everyone with me.

"Okay, take it easy kiddo." Vox responded quickly. "I didn't mean to embarrass you." Everyone around me laughed making it worse on me.

"No, it's fine." I was still a little flustered. After everyone had their fun humiliating me we headed for the Tokyo Amphitheatre. Upon arriving I started getting this strange feeling right off the bat. I can't really describe it, it was the kind of feeling you get when you know someone is watching you. It's creepy.

Luckily it didn't cost a cent to go in to watch the play. We walked through the double doors and found some seats near the front of the stage waiting for the play to start so I could find this sadistic murderer before he seriously hurt someone. About twenty minutes passed and more people came through the door taking their seats all around us. Kazuha and Sonoko arrived about two minutes later just before the play started and sat down next to Vox and Plymouth. The doors were closed and locked and the lights dimmed. The curtains opened to reveal a perfectly laid out background set up specifically for the play. The Background was decorated to look just like the spirit world, like a fantasy land.

A minute later Ran walked out on stage wearing a wedding-like gown with a white wig on. When I looked at her on stage she almost looked like an angel walking on the colorful stage. I waved to her and she smiled back. Next the person playing the part of the joker walked out from the opposite end of the stage. I stared awhile at the person who was playing the trickster and thought my eyes were deceiving me, unfortunately they weren't. The Trickster was none other than Kaito Kid himself. _You've got to be kidding right?_ I didn't say anything but seriously I wanted to choke Kid for this trick. Then the actors began their lines. One of the high schoolers walked out on stage to say the prologue.

This is a love story about the moon and her lover. How the moon was once in love, but through unfortunate turns of events her lover was tricked to leave the spirit world and could never again return to her.** (A/N if you've watched X-men origins, Wolverine you'll know what I'm talking about.)**

"Good morning my dear lady." The trickster said bowing

"Good day my faithful friend." The Moon replied in a sweet angel-like voice.

"Have you considered my proposal?"

"I have. But I must disappoint you good sir. You are not right for me."

"But I have confessed my love, given you heart and soul what more can I give?"

"I see goodness within you but you will become corrupt and your actions will cause your downfall. I cannot be with you for I love another."

"Another? Who?"

"The one who makes my heart sing and always wanders the skies with me,my true lover; Kuekuatsheu."

"I see. Well if that is your decision then I must honor it."

"That is honorable of you my friend."

"Then I shall be off." The Trickster bowed once more kissing the goddess's hand and then vanished.

The lights dimmed until the next act came into play. Out stepped Araide-sensei onto the stage. _Should've seen that one coming. _As the play progressed everything went smoothly, almost smoothly. There were times during the play that I wanted to hit Araide for kissing Ran but I didn't do anything I just let it go. After all it was just a play.

About halfway through the play the conductor opened the roof so that the audience could see the beautiful moon and the stars shining brightly and that's also when the shit hit the fan. I felt those piercing eyes again and the killer intent. I then heard a beeping noise. It was silent at first then it gradually got louder and louder until finally it stopped. I realized then that something was going to happen.

"Get down!" I yelled to my friends just before the explosion occurred. Everyone ducked just as the bomb went off.

_Hell, the phantom wasn't kidding when he stated in his note that all you will see is fire, cause literally that was all you could see._ I began to worry when I didn't see Ran until I caught a glimpse of Kid carrying her out of the building. I sighed in relief. Then I looked around trying to locate my friends. The smoke made it impossible to see anything. Everyone in the building was panicking and trying to get out as soon as possible. Heiji got up as did everyone else making their way to the exit but something was wrong. Where was Haibara? I frantically looked everywhere for her. She was nowhere to be seen. As I looked up I caught a glimpse of a figure on stage who looked like Night Baron? Shit!

"Haibara!" I yelled

"Conan get out of here!" The Night Baron was holding her prisoner. I looked around frantically trying to find something that I could kick at the guy to free Haibara, there was nothing. Everything was in flames there was nothing I could do. For once in my life I felt helpless. Luckily for me though Vox is Psychotic and daring. So is her insane friend. They ran back towards me and I was relieved. Unfortunately that's where I made my mistake. I was so focused on them that I didn't see the Night Baron running towards me with a knife. My friends were yelling something but I couldn't hear. As I turned around Night Baron stabbed me right in the shoulder. Small crimson rivers of blood traveled down from the gash. I gripped my shoulder and fell to my knees in pain. _Dammit, if it's not bad enough that the smoke is making it hard to breathe now I have to worry about not bleeding to death, great._ It was hell on me. I could barely see or hear anything. Then finally I couldn't take it and collapsed.

**Vox's P.O.V**

"Conan! Dammit." I had got there too late. I might've been too late to help Conan but I sure as hell wasn't going to let the same happen to Shiho. I ran towards the phantom and grabbed the Knife from the holster on my leg and threw it right at him. It hit him square in the hand and he dropped Shiho. I ran up to her and picked her up. She looked up at me and I smiled. She began to cough and I knew I had to hurry up and get her out of there. I signaled my friend and she ran up to me.

"What do ya need sis?" Allen asked.

"I need you to get Conan and Heiji out of here!"

"Okay." She picked up Conan off the ground and ran to the exit to meet up with Heiji-san. I began to follow closely behind with Shiho still in my arms until the exit got blocked off by part of the already collapsing building.

"Damn!" I looked everywhere for an exit but everything was in flames. I spotted a small window in one of the corners of the room.

"What now genius?" I heard Shiho reply sarcastically.

"Shiho! Are you okay?" I looked down at the young girl in my arms. She coughed again.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She responded.

"Shiho, I think I found a way out but you have to trust me okay?"

I could tell she was reluctant at first but then she nodded. I don't think she had the strength to argue with me.

"Hold on tight." I clutched the small child and ran as fast as I could jumping through the already broken window and landing on the pavement outside. I rolled a couple of times and hit my head from the impact but we were okay. I quickly picked myself off of the ground still holding Shiho and ran away from the burning building.

Fire fighters and ambulances were parked outside. People were being put into the ambulances and taken to the hospitals while the Fire fighters were trying to put the flames out. All in all not many were hurt badly except for Conan who got the shit end of it all.

I sat down next to one of the parked ambulances while the medic patched up my arms and put a bandage around my head. It wasn't too bad, my head throbbed but that was about it. Shiho was okay too she only had a couple of scrapes and bruises from the broken window and the impact on the pavement. She walked up to me and then suddenly hugged me. I was completely taken by surprise but I just embraced the child. "I missed you Shiho, I've been looking everywhere for you." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes. The medic walked away for a second to help another patient.

"Then why did you leave me there? I wanted to go with you and you left me there!" She pulled away from me.

"I'm so sorry."

"I just lost my sister and you left me!" I could tell she was starting to get upset.

The only thing I could say was "I'm sorry." She gave me a hard stare and I continued. "You have every reason to hate me, after all I broke your sister's promise."

"My sister's promise?"

**Yay finished with chapter 6 finally. I hope you liked even though it was kind of weird but what can I say im a weird child that watches too many movies and anime lol. Be sure to comment if u want to and ill reply asap. Ag'in I luv ya all see ya peoplez!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok not much to say other than I've been completely and utterly lazy for these last few months so sorry lol.

**Chapter 7: New Danger awaits**

"A promise to my sister?"

I sighed. I was ready for her to hate me forever.

"Yes I was supp- I never got to finish my thought though because at that moment I was interrupted by one of the men dressed in medical attire.

"Excuse me miss." I stopped and turned to the young man that addressed me.

"Yes?" I replied as sweetly as possible though I was a little mad that he had interrupted the special moment in my life where the young girl I cherished most was finally opening up to me.

"I apologize for interrupting you but we would like you to come with us for a moment so that we may do a thorough examination to make sure there are no further injuries." I looked at the man for a second.

"Oh that won't be necessary." I laughed sluggishly. My body however had said otherwise. Blood began to trickle down my forehead toward the bridge of my nose.

"_Stupid." _I heard Shiho whisper under her breath.

"_So much for bonding…" I stated sarcastically in my mind._

"Conan-kun!" both of us including the man that was changing the bandage on my head turned toward the scream. It was Ran. She was crying as she saw the young boy being put on a stretcher and lifted into the ambulance. Her dad had just pulled up in a vehicle with inspector Megure. The two men stepped out of the car one of them, P.I Mouri, Kogorou ran up to his daughter with a worried look on his face while the other, Megure Kebu, walked up to one of the fellow officers to get some answers.

"What the hell happened here?" Megure asked in a huffy voice. One of the nearby officers saluted.

"Megure, Kebu nice to see you sir." Megure gave the man a simple tilt of the hat and folded his arms neatly behind his chubby figure. "Well sir it looks like an accident but I don't know for sure."

"It was not an accident it's homicide!" I shouted from across the parking lot. Megure turned from the officer and jogged across the lot towards me with the officer he was talking to.

"Detective Hanasaki? Megure was shocked.

"It's been awhile hasn't it. Three years to be exact." I said confidently.

"Yeah. It's good to see you Saki. But enough with the reunion, don't suppose you can tell me what happened?"

"always eager for the truth huh?" Megure gave me a stern look. "Of course I can tell you what happened whether you believe me or not is up to you." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Shih-Haibara-san shouldn't you go check on your friend Conan and make sure he's okay?" She gave me a quick glance and walked off in the direction of the ambulance that contained Conan. Megure watched as the auburn haired girl walked off and then turned his attention back towards me.

"Conan was hurt? You wanna explain what happened here now?"

**Meanwhile**

**A man dressed in blue attire was sitting in his dark blue car parked a couple blocks down from the burning amphitheatre. His clothes where burnt from head to toe the only thing that hadn't been damaged was his face mostly from the fact that the mask he wore protected him from the burning embers of the collapsing building. Blood ran down the man's left hand. He tore off a part of his tattered cape and wrapped his hand to stop the bleeding. **_**That woman…Dammit! **_** He looked once more at his left hand then using his right pulled out a small cell phone and started dialing. **_**I don't think I'll ever get use to using my right hand.**_

**He finished dialing the number and then waited for an answer. **_**"She's gonna be pissed!"**_** the young man wished at that moment he could just disappear and never come back.**

"**Yeah what do you want dickhead?" the woman on the other line yelled. The young man tried his best to be brave but it was easier said than done. "I hope you accomplished the mission or ill kick yur ass!"**

"**Well yull have to kick my ass then."**

"**Don't tell me you failed to capture the two brats!"**

"**Yep. Sorry Bloodymary I- **

"**Sake what the HELL happened!" yelled a furious Bloodymary. "We told you to bring Sherry and the brat with the glasses!" Her voice gradually got louder causing Sake to pull the phone from his ear to avoid losing his hearing.**

"**You said do whatever I must to capture them! And I tried! He yelled back through the phone. I tried to lure them out by lighting the building on fire but-**

"**I told you not to bring attention to yourself you F!$ing moron! She yelled. Sake once again pulled the phone away from his ear.**

"**It wasn't my fault I didn't expect the prodigious queen of blades to be there!**

**There was silence on the other end of the phone. Then Bloodymary spoke, "You mean Dagger?"**

"**YES!"**

**Silence**

**Silence**

"**The boss will want to hear about this." Sake stated.**

**Silence**

**Silence**

"**No." Bloodymary finally said**

"**What about Gin after all it is his si-"**

"**No." Sake could hear Bloodymary laughing menacingly on the other line. Sake had a bad feeling about her attitude change. One minute she's trying to break his eardrums and the next minute she's laughing like a mental case. Sake knew he was going to regret asking.**

"**WW-Why?"**

"**Hehe…"**

"**SSS-Sister…." Sake's voice began to quiver. Bloodymary was still laughing like a maniac**

"**Revenge!" there was bloodlust in her voice.**

"That's pretty much what happened inspector." I finshed. Megure looked puzzled for a second then responded.

"So where's our culprit now?"

"He fled after I threw my knife at his hand." I explained. Megure sighed and looked at me again as if I was the culprit.

"Still as reckless as ever."

"I only did it to protect someone. I wouldn't have done it unless absolutely necessary."

"Ok, ok I understand. Why don't we continue this in the morning it's late anyways."

"Hai Kebu." After that he walked in the opposite direction towards the other police officers. Allen walked towards me not even a minute later holding a bottle of what looked like clear liquid.

"_Vodka, should've known." _I sighed

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You're drinking at a time like this?"

"Why the hell not?" I took the bottle from her. She gave me a look that a child usually does when their parents won't buy them ice cream.

"Not now maybe later." Allen pouted and crossed her arms. I felt guilty after. Seeing that I wasn't going to give her prized alcohol back she decided to try and test me even more by pulling out a pack of cigarettes. I didn't notice at first until the smoke got in my eyes and caused my eyes to water and sting. I looked over at her and she smiled. " _I give up." _I face-palmed.

I noticed that since my chat with Megure the medical teams were all disbanding some left hours ago when the mess started while others stayed behind to check up on the injured. Allen and I made our way over to the ambulance with Conan. Ran was sitting inside the ambulance with Conan while the medical team was patching up the wound on his shoulder. The poor kid was starting to turn pale from blood loss. Of course Ran was hysterical. Her dad tried to calm her down but she just kept crying.

"It's my fault!" she cried "It's my fault that he got hurt!" Heiji walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her but it wasn't enough. Then there was a small weak voice barely audible but enough for everyone to turn towards the boy on the stretcher.

"Ran…nee…cha-an" Conan's small form lay still. Ran jumped as his eyes started to slightly open and turn towards us. The oxygen mask over his face made it difficult to hear him. He tried to sit up but the medic pushed him back onto the bed. He gave an irritated look before shutting his eyes again. Ran wiped the tears from her eyes and began to smile.

"He never did like hospitals even when we were little."

Everyone stared.

"I'm talking about Shinichi. When we were little he absolutely hated hospitals, he refused to go anywhere near them. Even in school I could not convince him to go to the nurse's office when he was sick." She laughed stroking his face one last time before exiting the vehicle. The medics closed the doors to the ambulance and it drove off toward Beika Hospital.

"They said they wish to keep him over night since his wound was pretty serious." Ran said in a sad voice

"Don't worry he'll be fine." I said reassuringly "That kid seems like the type that's too stubborn to die."

Ran laughed "He is." We all watched as the vehicle drove out of sight before going our separate ways. I had a feeling that this would be one of the many obstacles that we would encounter especially since the Black Organization now knew I was not part of their "little" team anymore. I had no doubt in my mind that they knew.

Allen and I headed for the Beika hotel where we had reserved a room for the night since we had no permanent home anywhere in the city or country for that matter.

"What's wrong sis?" Allen asked.

"The organization was involved in this attack tonight I'm sure of it." I whispered under my breath

"Yeah it's obvious." Allen stated. "That their target was the two "kids."

"We're gonna have to be on our guard from now on. Something is going to happen and we need to be prepared for the worst." I continued as we walked.

"Don't worry I got you covered." Allen smirked pulling out a Tommy gun and cocking it. "I'll blow their Fucking brains out and hang them with their own intestines." Allen looked pretty proud of her statement while I just rolled my eyes. I was used to her insane yet "creative" language. Tievel seemed to agree too because he crawled out of her shirt and settled himself down on her shoulders hissing at me as if to say "you'd better know it!"

"Ok, ok I get it." Tievel stopped hissing and fell asleep on her shoulder as we continued to walk and talk.

"_Tomorrows gonna be a long day_."

**In the shadows**

"**Yes I've caught sight of her she seems to be heading toward Beika hotel." A dark figure sat spying on the young teen while sitting in a red vehicle. It's just as they said, it seems our beloved Vox has betrayed us, well it's only a matter of time before she is killed, so I don't think we'll have much problems. She's already revealed too much she's just a nuisance to us now." a feminine voice spoke as she held up a phone to her ear. "Tell the boss that another one of his rats has escaped and he needs to call the exterminator. **_**"If this little pest manages to leak out too much information we'll be caught for sure. Oh well it's not like she'll missed right Gin? **_

"**Better yet, Vodka tell your aniki it's time for a little family reunion with his sister."**

"**Vermouth you truly are evil. I'll tell him."**

"**Good, don't screw this "reunion" up." Vermouth hung up the phone and continued to watch the teen as she disappeared inside.**

**On the other line**

**Vodka hung up the phone and turned to his partner in the driver seat. "It seems like Vermouth discovered the location of a special person, your sister." Gin was silent for a moment and then finally spoke.**

"**Really? And what else did she tell you?" Gin smirked.**

"**She said that it was time for a family reunion." Vodka readjusted the black sun glasses on his face and smiled evilly.**

"**Is that so? Well then I guess I'll give her the reunion she's been "dying" to have." He laughed evilly taking a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. "It's a perfect time for a reunion."**

**Alright I know I haven't updated in awhile so I apologize. Anyway I hope you liked the chapter I'll be posting another soon after I figure out how I want this to go. I tried to make Gin and Vodka act like they did in the anime but it's kinda hard since there aren't very many Black Org. episodes to use as reference. Any suggestions are welcome. P.S I'm not sure if there is already a member called Bloodymary. Anyway, thnx for being patient.**


End file.
